camilacabellofandomcom-20200222-history
Camila
The debut studio album by Camila Cabello (previously titled The Hurting. The Healing. The Loving.) is scheduled for release in early 2018. The lead single, "Havana" was released on August 30, 2017. It was scheduled to be released in September, but ran for October because Camila was still recording/writing songs. Finally in an interview with Elvis Duran, she said, "a body part of the album will be released in 2018". Cabello worked with Benny Blanco, Ryan Tedder and Pharrell Williams on the album. Williams co-produced "Havana" and Blanco co-wrote and produced "Crying in the Club". The album was completed and the tracklisting was decided on November 21. Rumor says that the album will be released on January 26th, 2018. Background Cabello described the album as a "story of my journey from darkness into light, from a time when I was lost to a time when I found myself again." She wrote "It was a kind of chapter you never want to read out loud." Cabello's collaboration with J Balvin and Pitbull, "Hey Ma", may be included on the album. On June 24, 2017, Camila performed "OMG", "Havana" and "I'll Never Be The Same" at the Pepsi Summerbash. Camila tweeted "making this album has been the best experience of my life. im so proud of it, i can't WAIT for u to hear" on July 7, 2017. In Musical.ly, Camila revealed that she recorded a new song (and the last that has written) called "Must Be Love". In Musical.ly, Camila made a live stream where she revealed that she recorded a new song called "Must Be Love" which was one of the last ones she wrote. On July 20, 2017, Camila embarked on Bruno Mars's ''24k Magic World Tour'' as an opening act and performed songs from the album including "Inside Out", "Crying In The Club", "OMG" among others. Camila said that she has 12 songs that she loves and couldn't imagine not being on the album, whilst some thought this meant the album only had 12 tracks, she only meant that she loved 12 songs. On August 1, 2017, Camila posted a picture on Instagram announcing that "Havana" and "OMG" will be released.[https://www.instagram.com/p/BXMG6vhAlYb/ Instagram - Camila's picture] On the same day more later, Camila posted another picture this time announcing the collaborations with Quavo and Young Thug with the announce of "Inside Out".[https://www.instagram.com/p/BXPRxDwAq9R Instagram - Camila's picture 2] On November 21, 2017, Camila announced that the album is done with Louis Bell and Frank Dukes deciding the tracklisting.[https://mobile.twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/933175059891363840 Twitter - Camila's tweet about the finishing of the album][https://www.instagram.com/p/BbyEZ5agcP8/ Instagram - Camila's post about the album is done] Other importants dates * On July 6, Camila uploaded a picture in the studio.[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/883143692680286208 Twitter - Camila's post in studio] * On October 31, 2017, she shared a picture on Instagram in the studio with "for Halloween im dressing up as a girl trying to finish her first album". Singles The lead single "Crying in the Club" was released on May 19, 2017.Camila Cabello Debuts New Single 'Crying In The Club' The second single, "Havana" was released on August 3, 2017, as a promotional single. On August 30, Camila announced officialy that will be the second single of the album. Promotional singles The first promotional single, "I Have Questions" was released on May 21, 2017 on iTunes and Google Play.I Have Questions On August 3, "OMG", a song featuring rapper Quavo, was released as the second promotional single, along with "Havana", which later became the second official single from the album.OMG (feat. Quavo) – Single by Camila Cabello on Apple Music Songs Confirmed * "I Have Questions"Camila Cabello Teases New Song ‘I Have Questions’ In Her ‘Crying In The Club’ Video * "Havana" ft. Young Thug[https://www.instagram.com/p/BXMG6vhAlYb/ Instagram - Camila's post announcing 'Havana' and 'OMG'][https://www.instagram.com/p/BXPRxDwAq9R/ Instagram - Camila's post announcing 'Havana', 'OMG' & 'Inside Out'] * "OMG" ft. Quavo * "Inside Out" * "I'll Never Be The Same" Recorded * "Crying in the Club" (may be scrapped) * "It's Only Natural"Camila Cabello Talks Solo Music, Life After Fifth Harmony * "A Good Reason To Go" * "The Boy"Camila Cabello and Zane Lowe on Beats 1 [Full Interview ] * "Scar Tissue" * "Sangria Wine" * "Must Be Love" * "Into It" * "All These Years" * "In The Dark"[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/887883224415784960 Twitter - Possible recorded song] * "Only Told The Moon" (may be on her second album) Possible Songs * Collaboration with Ariana Grandehttps://twitter.com/PopNewsFacts/status/896478630607454208 * Collaboration with Ed Sheeran Trivia * The album features songs co-written with other popular music artists, including: Sia ("Crying in the Club"), Ed Sheeran ("The Boy"), Charli XCX ("Scar Tissue"), Cashmere Cat ("Crying in the Club") and Pharrell Williams ("Havana"). * Camila spent her birthday in the studio.http://www.billboard.com/articles/news/7710168/camila-cabello-birthday-pharrell * Camila said on twitter, if she were to pick a colour for an album she said red, blue, purple and pink.https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/882855144748048384 * Camila has said that she spent most of her time in the studio, whilst recording the album.https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/882855275337732096 * Camila said on July 6, that she was just finishing writing her album.https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/882855438659633152 Gallery Camila 29 June.jpg Camila on studio 7-6.jpg DEGRPhRUwAA9beh.jpg DEGRPhJU0AAcw9H.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-07-07_at_1.55.54_PM.png Camila Snap 2 July.jpg Camila and Pharrell videochat.jpg Camila_on_Studio_24_25_(1).jpg Camila_on_Studio_24_25_(2).jpg Camila October 11th on Studio.jpg Camila with Louis Bell and Frank Dukes deciding the album tracklisting.jpg References Category:Albums Category:Studio Albums Category:Solos